psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Bird families
This page lists living orders and families of birds. The links below should then lead to family accounts of bird behavior etc and hence to individual species. There are two main orders and about 180 bird families, some containing thousands of species. Taxonomy is very fluid in the age of DNA analysis, so comments are made where appropriate, and all numbers are approximate. In particular see Sibley-Ahlquist taxonomy for a very different classification. From a behavioral point of view the families show patterns of adaptation to environments and associated repertoires of behavior. Paleognathae The flightless and mostly giant Struthioniformes lack a keeled sternum and are collectively known as ratites. Together with the Tinamiformes, they form the Paleognathae or "old jaws", one of the two evolutionary superorders. Struthioniformes Africa and Australasia; 2 species. * Struthionidae: Ostrich Rheiformes South America; 2 species. * Rheidae: Rheas Tinamiformes South America; 45 species. * Tinamidae: Tinamous Casuariiformes Australasia; 4 species. * Casuariidae: Cassowaries * Dromaiidae: Emu Apterygiformes Australasia; 5 species. * Apterygidae: Kiwis Neognathae Nearly all living birds belong to the superorder of Neognathae or "new jaws". With their keels, unlike the ratites, they are known as carinatae. The passerines alone account for well over 5000 species. Anseriformes Worldwide; 150 species. * Anhimidae: screamers * Anseranatidae: Magpie-goose * Anatidae: ducks, geese, and swans Galliformes Worldwide; 250 species. * Megapodidae: megapodes * Cracidae: chachalacas, curassows, and guans * Phasianoidea: pheasants and allies ** Odontophoridae: New World quail ** Numididae: guineafowl ** Phasianidae: pheasants and relatives Podicipediformes Worldwide; 19 species; sometimes grouped with Phoenicopteriformes. * Podicipedidae: grebes Phoenicopteriformes Worldwide; 6 species. * Phoenicopteridae: flamingos Mesitornithiformes Madagascar, Neotropics, New Caledonia; 5 species. * Mesitornithidae: mesites * Rhynochetidae: Kagu * Eurypygidae: Sunbittern Pteroclidiformes Africa, Europe, Asia; 16 species; sometimes grouped with Columbiformes. * Pteroclididae: sandgrouse Columbiformes Worldwide; 300 species. * Columbidae: pigeons and doves Phaethontiformes Oceanic; 3 species. * Phaethontidae: tropicbirds Caprimulgiformes Worldwide; 90 species. * Steatornithidae: Oilbird * Podargidae: frogmouths * Nyctibiidae: potoos * Caprimulgidae: nighthawks and nightjars * Eurostopodidae: eared-nightjars Apodiformes Worldwide; 400 species. * Trochilidae: hummingbirds * Apodidae: swifts * Hemiprocnidae: treeswifts Aegotheliformes Oceania; 10 species; sometimes grouped with Apodiformes. * Aegothelidae: owlet-nightjars Cuculiformes Worldwide; 126 species. * Cuculidae: cuckoos and relatives Opisthocomiformes South America; 1 species. * Opisthocomidae: Hoatzin Musophagiformes Africa; 23 species. * Musophagidae: turacos and relatives Gruiformes Worldwide; 191 species. * Otididae: bustards * Grui: cranes and allies ** Gruidae: cranes ** Aramidae: Limpkin ** Psophiidae: trumpeters * Ralli: rails and allies ** Rallidae: rails and relatives ** Heliornithidae: finfoots Gaviiformes North America, Eurasia; 5 species. * Gaviidae: loons Sphenisciformes Antarctic and southern waters; 17 species. * Spheniscidae: penguins Procellariiformes Pan-oceanic; 120 species. * Diomedeidae: albatrosses * Procellariidae: petrels and relatives * Pelecanoididae: diving petrels * Hydrobatidae: storm petrels Ciconiiformes Worldwide; 19 species. * Ciconiidae: storks Pelecaniformes Worldwide; 108 species. * Balaenicipitidae: Shoebill * Scopidae: Hamerkop * Pelecanidae: pelicans * Ardeidae: herons and relatives * Threskiornithidae: ibises and spoonbills Suliformes Worldwide; 59 species. * Phalacrocoracidae: cormorants and shags * Fregatidae: frigatebirds * Sulidae: boobies and gannets * Anhingidae: darters Charadriiformes Worldwide; 350 species * Scolopaci ** Scolopacidae: sandpipers and relatives * Thinocori: jacana-like waders ** Rostratulidae: painted snipes ** Jacanidae: jacanas ** Thinocoridae: Seedsnipes ** Pedionomidae: Plains-wanderer * Turnici ** Turnicidae: buttonquail * Lari: gulls and allies ** Laridae: gulls ** Rhynchopidae: skimmers ** Sternidae: terns ** Alcidae: auks ** Stercorariidae: skuas and jaegers ** Glareolidae: coursers and pratincoles ** Dromadidae: Crab-Plover * Chionidi: thick-knees and allies ** Burhinidae: thick-knees and relatives ** Chionididae: sheathbills ** Pluvianellidae: Magellanic Plover * Charadrii: plover-like waders ** Ibidorhynchidae: Ibisbill ** Recurvirostridae: avocets and stilts ** Haematopodidae: oystercatchers ** Charadriidae: plovers and lapwings Accipitriformes Worldwide; 200 species. * Cathartidae: New World vultures * Pandionidae: Osprey * Accipitridae: hawks and relatives * Sagittaridae: Secretarybird Strigiformes Worldwide; 130 species. * Tytonidae: barn owls * Strigidae: true owls Coliiformes Sub-Saharan Africa; 6 species. * Coliidae: mousebirds Trogoniformes Sub-Saharan Africa, Americas, Asia; 35 species. * Trogonidae: trogons and quetzals Coraciiformes Worldwide; 144 species. * Meropidae: bee-eaters * Coraciidae: rollers * Brachypteraciidae: ground rollers * Todidae: todies * Momotidae: motmots * Alcedines: kingfishers ** Alcedinidae: river kingfishers ** Halcyonidae: tree kingfishers ** Cerylidae: water kingfishers Bucerotiformes Old World, New Guinea; 64 species. * Bucerotidae: hornbills * Upupidae: Hoopoe * Phoeniculidae: woodhoopoes Leptosomatiformes Madagascar; 1 species. * Leptosomatidae: Cuckoo-roller Piciformes Worldwide except Australasia; 400 species. * Galbulidae: jacamars * Bucconidae: puffbirds * Lybiidae: African barbets * Megalaimidae: Asian barbets * Ramphastidae: toucans * Semnornithidae: Toucan barbets * Capitonidae: American barbets * Picidae: woodpeckers * Indicatoridae: honeyguides Falconiformes Worldwide; 60 species. * Falconidae: falcons and relatives Cariamiformes South America; 2 species. * Cariamidae: seriemas Psittaciformes Pan-tropical, southern temperate zones; 330 species. * Nestoridae: Kea and kakas * Strigopidae: Kakapo * Cacatuidae: cockatoos * Psittacidae: African and American parrots * Psittrichasiidae: Pesquet's parrot, vasa parrots * Psittaculidae: Australasian parrots Passeriformes Worldwide; 5000 species. * Acanthisitti ** Acanthisittidae: New Zealand wrens * Tyranni: suboscines ** Eurylaimidae: broadbills ** Philepittidae: asities ** Pittidae: pittas ** Sapayoidae: Sapayoa ** Tyrannidae: tyrant flycatchers ** Tityridae: becards and tityras ** Furnariidae: ovenbirds ** Thamnophilidae: antbirds ** Formicariidae: ground antbirds and tapaculos ** Conopophagidae: gnateaters ** Cotingidae: cotingas ** Pipridae: manakins ** Melanopareiidae: crescent-chests * Passeri: oscines ** Atrichornithidae: scrub-birds ** Menuridae: lyrebirds ** Alaudidae: larks ** Hirundinidae: swallows and martins ** Motacillidae: wagtails and pipits ** Campephagidae: cuckoo-shrikes ** Eupetidae: Rail-Babbler ** Pycnonotidae: bulbuls ** Regulidae: kinglets ** Hyliotidae: hyliotas ** Chloropseidae: leafbirds ** Aegithinidae: ioras ** Ptilogonatidae: silky-flycatchers ** Bombycillidae: waxwings ** Hypocoliidae: Hypocolius ** Dulidae: Palmchat ** Cinclidae: dippers ** Troglodytidae: wrens ** Donacobiidae: Donacobius ** Mimidae: mockingbirds and thrashers ** Prunellidae: accentors ** Turdidae: thrushes and relatives ** Cisticolidae: cisticolas and relatives ** Sylviidae: true warblers ** Stenostiridae: fairy warblers ** Macrosphenidae: African warblers ** Cettiidae: bush warblers ** Phylloscopidae: leaf warblers ** Megaluridae: grass warblers ** Acrocephalidae: marsh warblers ** Bernieridae: malagasy warblers ** Pnoepygidae: pygmy wren-babblers ** Polioptilidae: gnatcatchers ** Muscicapidae: flycatchers and relatives ** Platysteiridae: wattle-eyes and batises ** Petroicidae: Australasian robins ** Pachycephalidae: whistlers and relatives ** Colluricinclidae: shrike-thrushes and relatives ** Picathartidae: rockfowl ** Chaetopidae: rock-jumpers ** Timaliidae: babblers and relatives ** Panuridae: Bearded Reedling ** Nicatoridae: nicators ** Pomatostomidae: Australasian babblers ** Orthonychidae: logrunners ** Cinclosomatidae: whipbirds and quail-thrushes ** Aegithalidae: bushtits ** Maluridae: Australasian wrens ** Neosittidae: sittellas ** Climacteridae: Australasian treecreepers ** Paridae: chickadees and true tits ** Sittidae: nuthatches ** Tichodromidae: Wallcreeper ** Certhiidae: treecreepers ** Rhabdornithidae: Philippine creepers ** Remizidae: penduline tits ** Nectariniidae: sunbirds ** Melanocharitidae: berrypeckers ** Paramythiidae: painted berrypeckers ** Dicaeidae: flowerpeckers ** Dasyornithidae: bristlebirds ** Pardalotidae: pardalotes ** Acanthizidae: Australasian warblers ** Zosteropidae: white-eyes ** Promeropidae: sugarbirds ** Meliphagidae: honeyeaters and relatives ** Notiomystidae: Stitchbird ** Oriolidae: Old World orioles ** Irenidae: fairy-bluebirds ** Laniidae: shrikes ** Malaconotidae: bushshrikes and relatives ** Prionopidae: helmetshrikes and relatives ** Vangidae: vangas ** Dicruridae: drongos ** Rhipiduridae: fantails ** Monarchidae: monarch flycatchers ** Callaeidae: wattlebirds ** Corcoracidae: mudnesters ** Artamidae: woodswallows and butcherbirds ** Pityriaseidae: bristlehead ** Paradisaeidae: birds-of-paradise ** Cnemophilidae: satinbirds ** Ptilonorhynchidae: bowerbirds ** Corvidae: jays and crows ** Sturnidae: starlings and mynas ** Buphagidae: oxpeckers ** Passeridae: Old World sparrows ** Ploceidae: weavers and relatives ** Estrildidae: weaver finches ** Viduidae: whydahs and indigobirds ** Vireonidae: vireos and relatives ** Fringillidae: finches and relatives ** Urocynchramidae: Pink-tailed Bunting ** Peucedramidae: Olive Warbler ** Parulidae: wood warblers ** Coerebidae: Bananaquit ** Thraupidae: tanagers and relatives ** Emberizidae: Old World buntings and New World sparrows ** Cardinalidae: cardinals, grosbeaks, and New World buntings ** Icteridae: New World blackbirds and New World orioles See also *Lists of animals * List of African birds * List of Asian birds * List of birds of Australia, New Zealand and Antarctica * List of Australian birds * List of European birds * List of North American birds * List of extinct birds * Prehistoric birds * Fossil birds * List of chicken breeds * List of birds by common name For regions smaller than continents see: * Lists of birds by region References Category:Lists of birds Category:Birds by classification Category:Ornithology lists